True Love or Pure Lust? Heart's Words
by AliceFace
Summary: Did Aly, Mack, and Sophie see it coming? Nope. The same day they find their love, the Cullen boys sweep them off their feet, for their own ideals. This is indeed the greatest day of their lives, until...
1. Chapter 1

**I deleted the original and revised. Hopefully this one will be better.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or any of the amazing characters.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Aly, Mack, and Sophie sat at their usual spot at SmackNelley's on Sycamore Cove Beach in sunny Cali. They talked about the usual; hot guys, best friends, school, and each other. Of course, when speaking of hot guys, the Cullen's are always mentioned. How could you _not _think about their perfect bodies, charming personalities, and perfect faces?

The sound of waves crashing into shore and distant laughters echoed around the famous restaurant. Nothing's better than a lazy sunday afternoon at your favorite lunch spot.

"I really wish he would just talk to me. Just one sentence. At least one word." Mack continued. "I mean, he's perfect. Absolutely gorgeous.."

"Agreed," Aly chimed in. "But we all know Edward is _the_ best. Jasper is always so quiet, you never know whether he's plotting to take over the world or just thinking about what he's gonna have for lunch." She said with a sip of her fruit smoothie.

"I know, but I find that really interesting. He's full of surprises." Mack said staring out into the sea. With a sigh she looked over at Sophie. "Here comes your man."

Sophie had been fiddling with her chocolate cake when Mack mentioned Chad. She looked up slowly and turned to face him.

"Hey love, water's amazing. You sure you don't want to come in?" Chad asked with a grin. He sat in a chair next to Sophie and put his arm behind her back. She leaned into his wet shoulder and smiled up at him.

"I'll pass for now." she said with a giggle. Mack and Aly looked at each other and started laughing. They got up to go for a swim as Aly said, "We'll leave you two alone for a bit." With another giggle, and Mack laughing behind her, they walked down to the water.

Chad looked down at Sophie and went in for a kiss. She happily kissed him back. Sophie was the only one of the three BOFTCEE's to have had a boyfriend this year; and it's already July. She felt perfectly content in his strong arms.

Mack and Aly slowly walked into the waves, occasionally picking up a pretty sea shell.

"Gahh, Sophie's so lucky!" Aly exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "You can tell it's real love, I mean, just look at them!" She turned pointedly in their direction.

"Yep, and Chad's so sweet." Mack added, "No worries though, we'll find the right guys for us....eventually."

"Haha, I already have a guy in mind," The conversation continued, when without warning, Toby jumped them from the side. Toby was Aly's best friend, they've known each other longer than they could remember. He kinda had his own little group, just like Aly's, except it consists of guys; Chad, Toby, and Jay, they all knew each other pretty well.

"Heeeey girls," He said with a huge smile. His best friend Jay sneaked up from the other side, randomly picked Mack up, and threw her over his shoulder. With a shriek Mack started laughing before she could yell at him. Jay jogged down the water line past a group playing volleyball, an ice cream stand, some surfboards, and then ran up to a huge drift wood log surrounded by trees, while laughing the whole time. He slowly let the still giggling Mack down onto the log. Jay let out his breath with a _woosh_ before sitting down facing her, still smiling.

"Mack, I have a question," he said after a moment's hesitation. He nervously watched her reaction.

After regaining herself, "Shoot," she said with a gentle smile.

\m/^o^\m/

Toby and Aly were walking along the shore talking about random stuff when Toby suddenly asked, "What exactly do you think of me?" Aly stopped short. She didn't expect that. She quickly rand through her thoughts thinking of smart replies, honest replies, or if she wanted to play hard to get.

"Well..?"

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Haha, first chapter. Wadd'ya think?**

**Please review [: **

**-Lilian: :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the four dazzling faces. [:**

**If you don't like the story, if something's missing, please let me know...REVIEW. [:**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Jay shifted positions uncomfortably, he seemed really nervous. Mack took his hand, "It's fine Jay, what's the question?"

"Umm... I'm not sure how to ask this, but..." he looked away from her brown eyes and shook his head to himself. She slowly reached up and put her hand on his cheek, turning his face toward hers. She lightly kissed him on the lips.

Mack considered all the possibilities, wether it could be good or bad. She finally decided that based on his actions a couple minutes ago, it couldn't be too horrible.

"Just say it," She whispered. The beach breeze shook the branches of the trees above them. Their shadow's dancing as the two sat there in silence.

****

Toby lightly stepped in front of Aly, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Aly?" He trailed his fingers down her arms and grabbed her hands, squeezing lightly. She blankly stared up at him, countless emotions flittering across her face as she thought.

"Toby..." she looked down. She hadn't thought about Toby this way since... last year. Ever since the Cullen's moved down to this little town, things have been different. She always thought she loved Edward, since looking at him would just make her go blank. His beautiful eyes, strong arms, dazzling smile,quiet personality, everything's just chissled to perfection; but now...

"I...I...you know you're my best friend, right?" she asked, entwining her fingers with his.

"Yes, but I've always thought there was more. You're perfect Aly. In every way." He whispered, leaning in a little bit with each breath.

She closed the distance. "Well..." she kissed him. Slowly at first, testing, checking.

In her brief moment of decision making, she decided, why not? Why not take the risk? Toby was an amazing friend. He was sweet, caring, funny, and he was perfectly built; every muscle was in tone. She had always thought there was something more as well, more than just friendship. Besides, she knew it was coming.

"Anything?" Aly had butterflies, she liked it. She liked him.

"Wow." Was all he said. He carefully looked at her, checking her reaction. Planning his next move. He slowly put his hand on her cheek, holding it softly. Aly reached up and placed her hand on his.

l*(b_d)*l

"Mack, I love you. I've always loved you," he said with a shy smile. "I just wanted to know how you feel about me." He looked her straight in the eyes, expecting an answer, and ready for the worst.

They sat there in silence, face to face, while Mack contemplated the right answer and it's outcome.

"I love you too." she finally said. She's always felt something for Jay, she just never really knew what it was. Now that he's brought this out into the open she has a chance to experiment, to see if this is what she's been looking for this whole time.

Of course, she can't forget about Jasper, but he's already with someone; Alice. Mack and Alice were good friends and lab partners, they seemed to get along really well. The only problem was that whenever Mack looked at Alice she couldn't help but feel like a lost, filthy, ugly dog. Alice was so perfect, she had a pixie-like appearance, a perfect smile, and so quirky personality. She was so much fun. Mack was different though; she was more of the down-to-earth type who thinks too much and overcomplicates everything. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and was short for her age.

"Really?" he asked, relief showing in his voice.

"Yep." She said with a smile. She knew she wasn't lying, she loved him, she just didn't know how much or what type of love she was feeling, she was willing to find out though. Jay smiled happily and kissed her.

"I've been dying to say it," he said. "I was just afraid of what your response would be."

"Are you happy with this one?" She said with a smile of her own.

"Very."

c[0.o]-

Mack, Jay, Aly, and Toby met up at the old oak and headed back to SmackNelley's where Sophie and Chad were waiting with a surprise.

Four dazzingly familiar faces were waiting for a chance to talk to them.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Puh-leaaaaz review. [:**

**-Lilian: :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**...but I do own this DELICIOUS CUP OF COFFEE that's been keeping me alive for the last couple days. Thank you coffee inventor guy...I OWE YOU BIG TIMEE. ^_^ **

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

- The Day Before -

"OH COME ON!" Emmett yelled. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, actually I'm not." Edward replied calmly, still thinking. "We've got to figure something out quick."

"No kidding!" he said a little exasperated, "My girls in trouble!"

Just getting back from his 2 day trip from Australia to Germany to visit with old friends, Jasper walked in, sensing commotion and stress. He quickly picked up on what was happening. He walked over and leaned against the kitchen wall to observe and learn more.

Reading his thoughts, Edward quicky filled him in on the details.

"A call came in from our old friends in Forks, there was trouble with vampires. The wolves were attacked and their numbers were reduced quickly, they need our help. The others left to check it out, said they'd give us a call if anything happened. Jacob called only to be cut off by painful screaming. It sounded like they were asking for help." He explained in a short breath.

"Shouldn't Alice have seen it coming?" Jasper asked a little worried.

"I figured it was one of those tricks. They probably knew about Alice's ability. Might be one of those vampire newborns from Victoria's army, could've possibly gotten away." Edward replied quickly.

"We need to go NOW!" Emmett interupted.

The three hastily jumped into their fancy sports cars, Jasper using Alice's yellow porsche. Within 5 seconds, they were already down the road on their way to Forks.

([^0^])

The three guys stopped in front of Billy's old house and ran up to the door with no hesitation, they were on a mission. Seeking answers they knocked on the door and waited for a response. Edward knew Billy was home, since he could read his thoughts; they were occupied by worry and anger. It would seem Jacob was hurt. Renesmee was home too, She was about 17 now and living with Jacob. It still bugged Edward a bit, knowing that his daughter was a whole state away living with werewolves, but he's learned to get over it. She's tough and can make her own decisions.

A grumbling Billy opened door and gasped at the three Cullen boys' faces. He didn't expect to see them again.

"Heya, guys," he said with wide eyes. Obviously looking for an explanation why they're standing at his front door.

"Hey Billy, long time no see, huh?" Jasper said.

"Yes, indeed." he answered suspiciously. His thoughts filled with sadness, worry, anger, and confusion.

"We need to know what exactly is going on here, Billy." Edward interupted.

"Where are the blood sucking bloodsuckers that stole my girl?" Emmett butted in.

With a sigh Billy rolled his wheelchair back inside, the Cullens closely behind. Billy took his place next to the couch and started explaining.

"The pack was on it, we had them cornered, but somehow they had back up. They attacked from the back with brutal force, a great number of us barely made it back. We were forced to retreat but your family stayed behind. Carlisle thought he could attempt to reason with them; but they wouldn't listen. They hurt Bella when she least expected it,"

"NO!" Edward exclaimed, jumping up.

"Calm down Edward, she seemed fine. Alice didn't seem too worried, just shocked. Anyway, Jacob stayed behind to keep an eye on them, and to learn as much as he could; but they found him and barely kept him alive. They told him to come back here, contact you guys, and tell you that they need new bait. They want replacements for your family. Fresh is what they said."

"Oh, they're using our loved ones as bait to get bait?" Emmett put in, "That's smart." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Not just anyone, 3 girls. 3 clueless young ladies who seem like they could make vampires with useful abilities. They said something about selling them to the Volturi." Billy added.

"Why don't they go get them somewhere else for themselved?" Edward asked. "Why bring us into this?"

"They want you too," Billy said grimly. "They think it's an easy way to get to you."

"Aro must've set this up," Jasper added, secretly calming Billy down.

"I know just the girls." Edward said with a stern voice. He had a plan, he knew exactly how to give the bad guys what they want.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**This is the chapter that confused me most in the original...  
If it's still confusing PLEASE let me know... I really love writing, but I've been out of school lately spending a lot of my time playing video games... my vocabulary is slowly fading...**

**Please review! ^_^**

**-Lilian: :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Edward.**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^ **

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

"Oh, hello Edward," Aly said with obvious surprise showing in her voice. Toby squeezed her hand to remind her that he was there. She was just staring at Edward like he was an angel sent down from Heaven. Recovering from the daze, she looked up at Toby and smiled reassuringly. She wasn't about to ruin what they just started.

"Hey Ali," He said with his honeysweet velvet voice.

"Umm, hi." She could feel herself staring, trying to force her eyes off of his perfect face, she reluctantly turned her head to Mack.

"What's new Mack?" She asked, eyeing Jay standing protectively next to her with his arm around her waist.

"I could ask you the same thing Aly," Mack replied with a smile.

"AWWW! That's so weird! You guys all hooked up at the same time!" Sophie exclaimed. "Sorry, really hyper and giddy," She added with a nervous laugh, looking over at Emmett.

Chad came up from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek before whispering something in her ear. She smiled up at him and gave him a slight nod before he went back down to the beach.

"Aly, can I talk to you?" Edward said in a low voice. "In private?"

Toby clearly showed his thoughts on that. He just got the girl he wanted, he didn't want to lose her to some rich, good looking, proper kid from up north.

Noticing Toby's reaction, she hesitated. If Toby wasn't there, she'd probably have shrieked with joy and instantly said yes.

"Umm...sure?"

"Exellent." He said smiling.

"Aly?" Toby asked unsurely. She could see the wicked glint in his eyes. He didn't trust this guy, at all.

"No worries, It's just a talk I'm sure." She said with a kiss on his cheek.

Edward was already walking away when Aly turned to follow. Taking long even strides he pretty much glided. He floated over to his car, Aly trailing behind him, and opened the door for her.

"Ummm... where are we going?" Aly asked before getting in. She eyed the open door and then looked up at his face, instantly lost again.

"A place where we can talk alone,"

Shaking her head to get the fog out, "Why not here?" She looked around, there wasn't a soul to be seen.

"It's not quiet enough," He said a little frustrated. He could still hear Toby's worried thoughts, it was getting on his last nerve. "And I don't want to be interrupted or distracted."

"From what?" Aly was getting really curious, what could this gorgeous man want with her?"

"Your beauty, your voice. I want to know everything you're thinking." Of course he already does, but Toby keeps interrupting.

"My what? What's going on Edward?" Her mind was still a little stunned from talking to the most beautiful man alive, and then him complimenting her.

"I don't want to keep anything from you," he said, leaning in closer. "I've waited long enough. It seems I am a second too late though."

Aly could feel his breath on her face, it was cold, and smelled so sweet. She had a strange urge to close the distance but something in the back of her head was stopping her. She was starting to feel dizzy so she just got in the car. Edward sighed and got in the driver's seat and headed towards a place where he could easily get this over with. _For Bella, for Bella, for Bella, _he repeated in his head.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

**Comments, thoughts, anything? Please review! :D**

**-Lilian: :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight...yet...lol jk.  
ummm....so yeah.... xP**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

"You're kidding right?" Mack asked instantly, eyes wide, and practically jumping up and down.

"No, I'm completely serious. Will you go to this jazz party at the Coffee Club with me and a group of friends?" Jasper said with a smile.

"And Jay?"

"Unfortunately there's only one spot open," He said teasingly. He knew she wanted him, he always knew. The feeling she gets whenever he was around, it was actually kind of amusing.

"It's fine babe," Jay answered before she could say anything. "I have homework to do anyway." I'll catch up with you tomorrow at school or something. He kissed her on her temple and held her closer to him. "Call me when you get home though," he whispered in her ear, "I worry enough about you as it is."

"You sure?" Mack asked, "I mean, if you don't want me going, I won't." She said carefully. She actually really wanted to go. She loved jazz; and coffee for that matter. The real reason had nothing to do with music of caffeine though, but with this man standing in front of her, eyes wide and waiting for a confirmation.

"Of course," Jay said without hesitation.

"Great," Jasper said with enthusiasm. Fake enthusiasm; but they don't have to know that. "I'll uhh... I'll see you then tonight, Mack?"

"Definitely. I'll be there at 7."

/0.o\

Edward stopped by the local park area's parking space. He swiftly got out and opened the door for Aly. She slid out the car, still completely confused.

"Thanks,"

"Mhmm."

They took their time walking around in the park, Edward mostly leading the way. After a couple minutes, he decided it was time.

He changed direction and started toward the trees near the back of the park. They passed the sand pit, swings, then the jungle gym before Aly said something.

"Wait, where are we going now?"

"Just a place I found once when I was a little boy," Lies.

"Oh, really?" Hmph. She didn't really like this. A secluded area with a really hot guy who just told her she was beautiful? She wouldn't trust herself.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle at her thoughts, but asked something before she could comment.

"So, do you have a favorite band?" No. There are many.

"Not really, I listen to a lot of music. No band in particular." She replied after a moment's thought. She was a little distracted too; who wouldn't be when there was an angel walking right beside you?

"Any books?" No. Wide variety.

"Nope, I read a lotta different books. It depends mostly on what I feel like reading." This was going well. Aly liked talking to him, she quickly forgot about Toby. Everything was goina according to Edwards plan.

"That's interesting," Edward said after a moment. He's been studying her thoughts and knows just about everything going through her mind. Including him.

"How about you? Favorite band....or music genre?"

Without a moment's hesitation he answered her question. "I like Debussy, Claire De Lune's amazing."

"Ohh..."

"Are we there yet?" Aly asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Almost." He wasn't exactly sure how he was gonna go along with this just yet, but he'll figure it out.

Aly felt strangely uncomfortable. She loved being close to him, loved his voice, his smell, the way he talks, but she was feeling really edgy. Was she falling for him? Or has she already? What about To-

"Aly, can you guess why I'm taking you out here?" He asked suddenly, realizing where her thoughts were taking her and cutting them off.

"You thought I was amazing and wanted to get to know me better?" She guessed, obviously making it a joke.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He said faking a surprised voice. _Oh yay, that was easy_.

"I was just kidding!" Aly said with obvious surprise in _her _voice. She didn't seem to catch on with his false act. She honestly didn't think that would be the reason.

"I'm serious though. I do think you're amazing and I _would_ like to get to know you better." He started to slow down his steady march.

"What? Really?" She asked, completely cought up in the conversation.

"Yes. So tell me about yourself; where are you from, when where you born, how did you get to where you are today?" Edward said, using his full "love me" power on Aly. "Oh, and take a look around you," He added with a dazzling smile.

Aly paused mid thought and looked around, realizing her surroundings. She was in a beautiful clearing. There were blooming flowers everywhere and there was a bench built out of a fallen tree. Edward looked around as well, remembering his and Bella's clearing. It was bigger and a whole lot prettier; the thought of Bella brought back the strong pang of worry. It's been there all along, but her name just seemed to let it slap him in the face.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Any comments? Please review, I like the criticism... THANK YOU! **

**-Lilian: :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. ...I think I've made that clear...  
Thanks for reading! I love you guys!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Sophie sat in silence as she watched the two guys talk. They were so loud! She was actually kind of surprised that they weren't kicked out yet. How couldn't they have been? The people sitting next to them have moved to a quieter spot more on the other side of the restaurant.

"HAHAHA! YEAH MAN! Did you see Kjar kick it?" Chad said practically bouncing out of his seat. Guys and sports; something you would never understand.

"YES! IT WAS SWEET! COULDN'T HAVE BEEN CLEANER!" Emmett exclaimed with just about the same amount of excitement.

Sophie couldn't even get what sport they were talking about. Kjar? Cleaner? What?!  
So after a moment of reconsideration, she decided to leave. It wouldn't be long before she exploded. No body likes it when Sophie explodes. Nobody.

Without a word, she got up and walked over to the ice cream bar. _Now this is what I'm talking about. _She helped herself and then walked down to the beach. _Hmmm. Warm sun, cold ice cream, peace and quiet. _She smiled to herself and took it all in. _Hey look! A squirrel! Wait, squirrels?...on the beach? Oh, haha, that's not a squirrel it's just a pup--_

The sudden crushing by strong arms snapped her from her thoughts.

"GAH!" She gasped and squirmed against the buff arms.

"EMMETT! PUT ME DOWN!" She screetched between fits of laughter.

Emmett let her on her feet with a chuckle. "You're so light Soph, what do you weigh? Like, -69 or something?" He commented with another laugh.

"No, you're just the incredible Hulk. A two thousand ton tank would weigh 20 pounds to you." Still laughing.

"You know you like it," He flexed his muscles, showing off the guns.

"Pssssh. Yeah right." She said a little sarcastically.

"Suuuure."

"Oh hey, where's Chad?" Sophie asked ubruptly.

"He had to go or something, told me to let you know."

"Thanks for bothering ya know," She joked.

They laughed and joked for about an hour before it started getting serious. The sun was pretty much set, clouds were pink, wind was weak, and the air smelled of... fresh fish. How strange?

They were sitting facing each other barely out of reach from cold water.

"Sooo, well, this is fun." Emmett commented.

"Yep."

"Wanna play question for question?"

"Sure, you first."

"Are you sure you don't want to go first?"

"No, but I guess I have no choice, since you just used your question." She gave him the famous Sophie-Face.

"Muahahaha," He smiled.

"Do you like potatoes?" She asked after a moment of thought.

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Don't you think it could possibly be a trick?"

"I don't know! Could it?"

"Do you think I could possibly be making you answer a question with another question?"

"I don't know, do you think I'm playing along right?"

"You're answering my question with another question aren't you?"

"Well yes, but what if you don't have a question that could answer the question?"

There was a moments pause.

The two burst into a fit of laughter that couldn't possibly have lasted less than 5 minutes. They were practically rolling in the sand.

The boisterous laughter dimmed down to chuckles, then to giggles, slowly fading into smiles. They sat there on the beach watching the waves as the bright moon smiled down at them.

"I love this."

_______

Aly and Edward sat there in the little meadow talking for hours, soon enough the sun began to set. The birds started to quiet down and the breeze got colder. Aly shivered.

"...because that's one of the main things- " Edward noticed the shiver and stopped mid sentence to take off his jacket and wrap it around Aly. She shivered again, wondering why his jacket was freezing.

"Thank you, " She said truly grateful.

With a tempting smile, "You're welcome." Aly laughing and scooted closer to him. She reached over to touch his hand, curious. Instantly after her finger touched his skin she flinched and he moved his hand.

"It's so cold," she said worriedly, "you sure you don't want your jacket back?"

With a chuckle he turned the offer down, she needed it more than he did. He couldn't explain it, he felt really protective over this one, eventhough she was tough herself. Maybe that would be her vampire power? To control what people think of her, to look at her as helpless, powerful, or even superior. It seemed to fit her personality perfectly.

Aly just stared at his perfect features, taking it all in, when suddenly her heart leapt. _TOBY! Gahh, he must be worried sick. I better call him. _

Following her thoughts Edward looked her in the eyes. He could tell she liked him, a lot, but she loved Toby. It was real, just like him and Bella, not some high school crush that would last a couple weeks and end because of cheating or lies. How could he possibly get her to trust him enough to be able to sacrifice her to Aro? He couldn't. It's not possible.

"Umm, Aly?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Dah dah dahhh.**

**Please, I'm begging you, review!**

**-Lilian: :P**


End file.
